Dreadful Nights
by Tallemy
Summary: Movie nights supposed to be fun, right? At least Hikaru thought this until Kariya found the horror category.


**Dreadful nights**

**A/N: This just happened when I thought about how many horror movies we have watched. It started as a drabble, then became one long chapter**_**. It doesn't really have a story. Sorry…**_** ORZ *fails miserably* I just wanted to write something abou Hikaru and Masaki.  
**

Their movie nights supposed to be fun times, when they watched silly movies and laughed all night. But lately Kariya has been into horror movies and well... Hikaru couldn't say no to the host especially when he enjoyed them so much.

So Hikaru wordlessly endured horror movies one after one. They mostly watched older ones and Kariya always kept in mind to choose lighter ones without too much blood and cut off limbs.

The first movie like that was Halloween and Hikaru actually really liked that. The way they showed the minimal amount of blood made it interesting, but the killer frightened him, especially after Kariya dug out the sequels from his 'collection'. Everything went downhill from there.

After Halloween the poor boy had the chance to experience the Nightmare on Elm Street saga. The way Freddy hunted down his victims really frightened him, but he never dared to say a word about it to Masaki. He was afraid that they would never watch movies together if he whined about them all the time.

"Kariya, can we watch a comedy instead?"

"But watching horror movies at night are much better than anything" he flashed a Cheshire cat-like grin as he searched through his movie collection once again.

"Please, just today..."

"What about the Scream, then? It's like a self-parody." he tried recommending movies, but Kageyama shook his head at every title. "Why do you have to be so choosy? Here is my last title: Death at a Funeral."

"Can we watch something what's name doesn't contain words like death, blood and funeral?"

"Don't worry. It's not a horror. But if you want, it costs you only a word and I download that new My Little Pony series." Kariya smirked as he pulled the disc out of his CD holder. "I think I can tolerate it if you want to watch it that badly."

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, but trust me this one is hilarious!"

In the end Kageyama was glad that he said the truth and enjoyed the movie about the crazy funeral, where everyone had gone mad, but in the end everything went well.

That was the last time when he laughed at a movie at Kariya's place.

After that, the following movies were more cruel and disgusting and getting home from Kariya became a real challenge for Hikaru. He saw danger lurking on every corner and slowly became jumpy even to the wind blowing through the tree branches. But he never mentioned this to anyone. He was happy that someone asked him to watch movies together even if they killed him a little inside. His main problem was that, Hikaru really hated when the main characters or any of the characters were tortured and lately they just watched films like those. The characters died horrible deaths which made Kageyama sick and terrified.

︠︡ ҉

Hiroto and Midorikawa were out for a conference and they left two boys alone in the house. Like it was a sign, Kariya selected the most brutal horror movies he could find on the internet, now that he didn't need to fear from his stepfather's wrath.

But at the last one something snapped in Hikaru.

He couldn't bear it anymore.

The story was about a prom, but the main character got abducted right before it, because he didn't choose the girl who had a crush on him… He blushed furiously at the parts where a boy and a girl… Well… Did things… Kageyama couldn't help but look at the ground embarrassed.

He wanted to ask Kariya why he made him watch a porn movie, since they were both underage, but the movie kept going and the peaceful scenes suddenly ended.

"Don't be such a wimp" commented Kariya, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Kageyama sat noticeably closer to him as the movie progressed. The teal haired boy could feel the smaller one tense up at every scene where something happened.

He was quiet until the part where the real torture began and the family began slicing up the still living boy. He quickly put a pillow in front of his face, but this still couldn't stop the voices, and painful shrieks.

"Kariya-san please turn it off!" he pleaded he couldn't take it anymore.

"But this is the best part!"

"Please…" he tried once again but his words found deaf ears. As the torture continued tears welled up in his eyes and he began to feel sick. His face went pale as he slowly made a bee line to the door of Kariya's room. "I'll go out for a bit."

"Ah, is everything okay?" Kariya asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah." Kageyama replied with a faint smile. He made his way to the kitchen and poured some cold water for himself in a glass he got from the cupboards. Hiroto and Midorikawa said he can feel himself at home, but he never really lived with this chance. Until now. He glanced at the clock it was already ten in the evening. He should go home soon.

Hikaru could hear the voices abruptly stop coming from Kariya's room. Probably he paused it and waits for his return.

He didn't wanted to, but maybe Kariya really wanted to show the movie to him and if he went through all the trouble… He couldn't left him alone, right? So after collecting his last willpower he went back to the dark room and waited for the certain death.

For his biggest surprise nothing happened.

"You look pale. Are you sure everything is okay?" asked Kariya as Hikaru sat down next to him again.

"Yes, I was just a little… surprised. But don't worry we can continue the movie if you want."

And so the movie continued where Kageyama left the room, because Kariya was kind enough to jump a few scenes back for him, but this time the satisfied smile left the teal haired boy's face completely. It seemed like he was deep in thoughts and often looked at Kageyama to check his reactions. In the moment he saw the tears again in Kageyama's eyes, he stopped the movie.

"What's wrong Kariya-san?"

"But you didn't like it." He said in a neutral tone. The only light source in the room was the television so Kageyama couldn't really see his face. "If you don't like it just say it out loud. But don't lie to me. So?"

"I'm sorry" he murmured under his breath "But you enjoyed them so much and I didn't wanted to interrupt…"

"Stupid… Do you think that this" he pointed at the television "Would be more important than you? It isn't as good if I'm the only one who likes it. Next time you don't like something just voice your opinion." he put arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer "Okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" he sighed; his eyes were still fixated on the screen where a bleeding boy sat with a giant hole in his head. The image was still, but Kageyama could clearly imagine the blood gushing out from the wound.

"Oh, sorry." Kariya said as he grabbed the remote of the dvd player and quickly pushed the off button. The tv still glowed with a faint black light, but Kariya decided to let it on since he could feel how stressed was Kageyama as his breathing still seemed to be uneven. That movie must have really scared him. "It was just a movie. Don't get so worked up. It wasn't even real blood."

"I know." he sighed "But I don't really like films where there is a lot of suffering and they even get happy by torturing others. "

"Oh, I never knew you were so soft-hearted." he smirked in the darkness.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I ruined our movie night."

"Don't mind it. You just don't like horrors, that's all." Kageyama was about to argue with him and tell him that actually there was a few one he found interesting when Kariya interrupted his thought with a sudden question. "Hey, do you wanna sleep here tonight? I bet you are scared to go home alone and it's kinda dark out there."

"But I didn't bring clothes with me! And Midorikawa and Hiroto will be angry because we haven't asked permission!"

"I will handle them." Kariya laughed confidently as he turned on the lights. "Besides they like you, so I don't think it would be a problem for them. Not like you disturb that much water here."

"They never said anything about this…" he wondered loudly "Then what about my clothes?"

Kariya threw a pyjama and underwear at the boy "I hope mine will do."

"Ah, y-yes. Thank you." Hikaru said as he watched Kariya like a scared little deer in the headlights, collecting his clothes from his bed.

"Do you want to take a shower first?"

"N-No, go ahead." he shook his head. Hikaru thought he caused enough trouble for Kariya today. The tealnette will certainly get in trouble for letting him stay without asking his… step… fathers? Now that he thought about it, Kariya rarely mentioned anything about them and he never really exchanged any words with them.

'_Maybe he is embarrassed about having two dads' _thought Hikaru as he lied on Kariya's bed. Not like he had any kind of problem with this. They were nice and that was all that mattered to him.

And speaking of parents… he should call his mother and tell her that he wasn't kidnapped.

︠︡ ҉

That night, even if Kageyama was still scared of being alone, he wanted to sleep on the couch in the living room. That was it, until Kariya gave up arguing with him and locked the door with a key.

"K-Kariya-san!" protested Hikaru as the boy switched off the lights and the television too. He was somewhat flustered by Kariya's actions and he flinched when he felt the boy walking past him and lifting up the covers of his bed.

"What is it? Don't tell me that you're scared of me too now."

"N-No, no! But is that really okay?"

"Geez, don't be so tense. Not like I would do something with you." he snickered as Kageyama slowly crawled under the covers while he tried to leave enough space between him and Kariya.

"I'm not really used to sleepovers… That's all." Actually he never had any so he wasn't used to sleeping in others' bed.

"Oh, then we will change this! And next time you can choose anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"Even a romantic comedy?"

"Maybe… But if it's too sappy you have to watch Beetlejuice with me." he quickly throw in a lifesaving movie.

Hikaru haven't said anything to Masaki's last comment, but he already mentally tried to prepare himself for the next movie night.

︠︡ ҉

"Hey Kageyama, you don't like horror movies, but what about video games?"


End file.
